A Pleasurable Interlude
by codegal
Summary: GrimmNel - A collection of smut one-shots.
1. I

**Title:** A Pleasurable Interlude.

**Author:** codegal

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**Author's Notes:** Just a little concept that Eloni and I have come up with. A smut drabble collection for our Bleach OTP couple GrimmNel that should get updated every Fridays. XD Check out Eloni's collection as well. *cookie*

…

Her slap rang out in the silence of the night.

Grimmjow encircled his hand around her wrist, looking down into her flushed face as she panted, her full breasts heaving up and down in indignation, her eyes narrowed in anger. Fuck, but she was a damn sight to behold. "I missed you, too, Nel," he murmured, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing the sensitive skin of her wrist.

She struggled within his grasp, trying to yank her hand away, but his iron grip made it impossible to pull free. "Let me go, you beast," Nel snarled, opting to lash out with the only weapon left to her, her tongue.

He pulled her close, leaning back against the desk and entrapping her legs in-between his, effectively putting a close to her struggles. "Settle down. You're going to end up hurting yourself."

"Me hurt myself? That's rich coming from you, Grimmjow!"

He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer still so that she was a mere breath away from him, and every heave of her breasts rubbed against his chest. She gasped at that and tried to calm her breathing, jerking her body away from that contact, but his tight grip on her wouldn't allow it, and her face burnt with shame as her body began to quicken with desire, despite being lividly angry with him.

"I'll make it up to you, later, Nel. Just enjoy this for now. It's too fucking pleasurable to fight."

"You think you can just waltz in after leaving me for three months, without a word from you about your well-being or where the hell you were? I'm so angry at you right now, I don't want you to touch me."

His hooded gaze swept down to take in her beaded nipples visible against the thin nightgown she had worn to bed. "Your body is telling me otherwise."

Nel looked down and saw her body's helpless reaction. Mortified, she hunched forward, trying not to have her breasts poke out so much. Grimmjow gave a low laugh, and his sure, hard fingers reached out to stroke her breasts, bringing them into full arousal before leaning down to suck on her nipples through the nightgown.

The feel of his tongue rubbing against her nipple behind the material of her nightgown sent a jolt of white-hot pleasure through her, and her lower body tightened and heated up. She wanted desperately to refuse, wanted to give him the cold shoulder after the hell she had been through, but she couldn't deny his touch, couldn't deny the claim he had on her body, couldn't deny her body of the pleasure of his touch after having missed him so terribly.

With a moan, she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head closer to her nipple, arching her back, thrusting her breasts higher. "I hate you for doing this to me," Nel muttered.

Not lifting his head, Grimmjow replied, "then hate me, but we're going to fucking enjoy this." And with that, Grimmjow ripped her nightgown, wrenching the fragile fabric aside, taking her breast into her mouth with firm pulls, rubbing the nipple against the roof of his mouth while his fingers stroked and played with her other breasts.

She leant up on her tip toes, crying out as Grimmjow's ferocious hunger washed over her, as his hot mouth sucked at her nipples hungrily, as his hard fingers stroked and rubbed her breasts, pushing her higher and higher, the heat inside her growing hotter and hotter until it was almost too much. She stuttered out a wordless cry before yanking desperately at Grimmjow's head. "Grimmjow, no! Wai—"

It was too late. Her muscles tightened and her lower body convulsed.

"Damn," Grimmjow smirked, watching her face as she panted. "All that just by sucking on your nipples? You must have missed me a lot."

"Don't be an idiot," Nel admonished, glaring up at him as her breasts heaved.

Grimmjow stared down at them and lost his smirk, his gaze narrowing as he took in the full sight of her breasts, her flushed face, her soft body. "No," he muttered, "not gonna be an idiot."

With that, he grasped her hips firmly and lifted her, turning around and depositing her on the desk he had been leaning against. He removed the remainders of the flimsy material from around her waist, lifting her legs and bending them at the knee so that she was beared wide to him. The scent of her was intoxicating, feeding Grimmjow's hunger for her. He leant down and touched his lips to the delicate folds, licking along them until he reached the apex and the bundle of nerves. She gave a keening sound, her hips thrusting up. "Quit playing around, Grimmjow!"

He grunted and pulled back, rearing upwards to free himself from his pants. His gaze glittered down at Nel, his look promising wicked delights.

He guided himself to her moist entry, rubbing the tip, lubricating himself with her wetness, and the feel of it brought a gasp from the both of them. Not wanting to wait any longer, he pushed through, slowly, surely, until he was in to the hilt. Nel cried out at the feel of his broad length filling her, and she lifted her legs higher, placing her ankles on his shoulders. Her actions tightened her muscles around his penis, and Grimmjow groaned, lifting her hips in his hands as he thrust wildly into her. Nel moaned with each thrust, helpless in Grimmjow's tight grasp, able only to receive his wild movements.

Feeling his orgasm close upon him, Grimmjow released one hand around Nel's hip, sliding it inward til it found her clitoris again, rubbing it, alternating between a soft and heavy touch. Nel screamed, her hips bucking as his touch sent her over the edge, her inner muscles shivering and clenching around his length, milking him for all her had. At the first tremor of release, Grimmjow let go, giving a few final thrusts before spilling his seed into her.

He collapsed weakly against Nel's spread legs, and she wrapped them around him to hold him tight. He groaned in the aftermath and stroked her body absently as he moved to withdraw from her body gently. She tightened her hold around him and leant up to wrap her arms around him. He chuckled softly, and moved to straighten from the desk, his hold firm around Nel.

He hoisted her higher, his mouth seeking hers, his tongue lazily playing with hers. Nel sighed in contentment, her tongue responding to his. "Welcome home, Grimmjow," she murmured.


	2. II

**Title:** A Pleasurable Interlude - II

**Author:** codegal

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter

**Author's Note:** Haha, able to update the following Friday. Boo yeah, to me. xD OK, an AU drabble this time. They're young adults or such. BTW, if you have a request for a particular smut you would like to see written, leave a review with the request and I'll see what I can do. I'll try not to disappoint.

…

"What do you think?"

Grimmjow looked up from the news article he had been reading to set his gaze on Nel's worried expression before letting his eyes travel south. He gave a low whistle of appreciation, rising from his seat before discarding the paper carelessly on her neat coffee table.

He slowly approached, motioning with his finger for her to turn around. She complied, and his eyes roved hungrily over her luscious form, barely concealed by the black mini dress, down her long legs to the black stilettos that she wore. An image of those same shoes digging into his back flashed in his mind and he muttered an expletive as his body began to stir.

Nel frowned. "What? Should I change?" She turned to do just that, but was brought up short by a heavy hand that clamped down on her shoulder, turning her back around.

"Leave it," he muttered, his eyes swooping back down to her full breasts that threatened to spill out of the top of her dress. He groaned and looked away, swallowing hard, the overwhelming urge to lift her up against the wall threatening to undermine his control.

They had been dating each other for almost a few months already, and Grimmjow had yet to have sex with Nel, and not for the lack of opportunity. Every time it got hot and heavy between them, she's always pull back, giving him that small smile of hers before telling him that she wasn't ready. He'd always stopped, wanting to respect her wishes, but it didn't lessen the burning desire that twisted and tied his gut in knots, nor the sleepless nights in which he'd tossed and turned in bed, imagining taking her in his arms, thrusting himself repeatedly into her soft body as she clung to him.

His hooded gaze fixed on her breasts once again, and the need to take her into his arms was riding him hard, bringing a scowl to his face. "Let's go before I do something stupid."

Nel looked at him with wide eyes. "Something stupid? Like what?"

"Like lifting that dress and fucking the daylights out of you," he answered bluntly.

Nel let out a shocked gasp, and to his surprise, her nipples beaded and thrust against the material of her dress, eliciting a helpless groan from Grimmjow. "Nel, fuck. Don't. I'm hanging by a thread as it is."

Nel blushed, moving her hands to cover her embarrassing reaction to his heated gaze and crude words. She couldn't help it, Grimmjow oozed sex appeal, and when he directed his gaze on her, her body would tingle, her breasts would become heavier while her nipples tightened into hard peaks, her lower body loosening and becoming like fluid. It was too much, really, way too much.

"Grimmjow," she moaned, her arms reaching out towards him, her hands clutching at his dress shirt. Without another word, his arms came around her and he brought his head down, settling his lips atop hers in a hard, possessive kiss. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, seeking entrance, and she parted her lips on a sigh as his tongue thrust inside her mouth to do battle with hers. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back as his hot, hungry mouth slanted over and over hers again, stoking the fire within.

She couldn't breathe.

Desperately, she wrenched her lips away from his and let her head fall back limply. His lips slid down over her jaw where he nibbled on the flesh, sending a shiver of delight through Nel before moving to her neck. He placed wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses down the slender column of her neck, reaching the tops of her creamy white breasts. She cried out and clutched at him with shaking hands, pulling him closer as she arched her back and thrust her breasts forward.

Grimmjow paused for a moment and lifted his head to survey his hard work. One look at her flushed cheeks, at the smoky desire in her eyes, at her trembling soft body, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her this time.

He grabbed at her hands, bringing them around to hold in between them, so as to keep his hands from grabbing her if she were to refuse him. "Nel," he said in a hoase voice. "If you don't want this, tell me now."

He shook her a little when she didn't reply immediately, her passion-filled gaze settling on him hazily. It inflamed him, the knowledge that she was consumed with passion because of him, and he wanted to claim her passion, to reap the benefits of his work. "Tell me you want this," Grimmjow ordered, his voice ragged from strain.

Nel gave a small smile before reaching behind her to undo the zipper of her dress with trembling fingers. Task complete, she let the dress slide down to pool at her feet. Clad only in black-laced bra and panties, she let her hands fall to her sides before answering softly, "I want you, Grimmjow."

Not needing another invitation, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to her room, placing her gently in the centre of her neatly made up bed. He straightened from the bed and began to pull at his clothes, watching Nel as her eyes became heavy lidded with every article of clothing he removed until he stood before her proudly naked, his penis jutting out, eager to meet her.

She swallowed loudly and a slight look of panic entered her eyes. Immediately, Grimmjow came back down on her, his legs shifting between hers to make room for him in the cradle of her thighs, his mouth returning to hers to tease, to intoxicate himself with her taste. He felt her relax again, and he shifted his attention to her breasts, undoing the front clasp to part the lacy cups, baring her full breasts to his view.

He leant down and took one hard peak into his mouth, lathing it with his tongue before sucking it firmly while he stroked the other breast with his hand. Nel moaned and clutched at his head, pulling him closer to her nipple, her head turned to the side in pleasure. With sure devilish fingers, Grimmjow let his other hand wander down her body, stroking her soft belly to the waistline of her laced panties. Delving his fingers inside her waistband, his fingers sought out her softness, rubbing it, parting it push a finger inside. She was so hot, so wet, so tight, and Grimmjow's cock twitched in response as her eager muscles clamped down on his finger.

He lifted his head, letting her nipple slip out of his mouth with an audible sound, his hand leaving her breast to join the other as it wrenched her soaking panties down. She lifted her hips up to allow him freedom to completely strip them off, and she rubbed against his straining shaft, causing a growl to erupt from Grimmjow lips as he yanked and tore the flimsy fabric. Breathing hard, he rubbed himself against the swollen lips shielding her femininity, and Grimmjow groaned aloud at the feel of it, at the thought of finally being inside her after three months of pent up sexual need.

He couldn't wait any longer, couldn't prolong the foreplay any longer. He needed to get it inside her or damn explode all over the sheets. Reaching down and gripping his shaft, he positioned himself at her entrance, his other hand moving to part her thighs wider to accommodate his size and his entrance into her body. He thrust a little ways inside, and her warmth immediately clamped down on him, pulling him in. Grimmjow swore and retreated before pushing himself in a little further, feeling the resistance in her inner muscles. "Damn, you're tight, Nel," he muttered, withdrawing a bit before sliding in again, deeper this time until he came up short against her hymen. He froze and looked down at his writhing partner in astonishment.

"Fuck, Nel, you're a virgin?" he rasped, his body trembling at having to hold still within her, only a little ways into her warm sheath.

Panting, Nel nodded, lifting her hips to try and adjust to Grimmjow's size. She didn't think that he'd be so big, his broad penis filling her to brim and creating a burning sensation within her. The movement of her hips lodged him deeper within her, and Grimmjow let out a helpless groan, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth against the stabbing pleasure, at the inner contractions that squeezed his cock.

"Sorry," he whispered, leaning down to plant hot kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her mouth. "If I had known, I could have made it better, but I can't wait, sweetheart, I gotta…"

He thrust forward, breaking through her maidenhead, and embedding himself deep within her, his penis all the way to the hilt. Nel cried out, her fingers digging into his back as a sharp stinging pain emanated from her centre before subsiding to be replaced by a dull throb. Grimmjow remained still; letting her adjust to his penetration, sweat pouring down his body as he waited for her. He leant down and licked at her nipples, and she gasped, moving her hips in response.

It was that movement that snapped his control.

He thrust into her, over and over again, hard and deep, his hands moving to hold her thighs wide for his thrusts. Dimly, he was aware of her moans of pleasure, of her body shuddering wildly, of her desperate hands moving feverishly along his shoulders as he shoved himself into her, the urge for orgasm riding him hard. Knowing that he was going to come, he returned to her heaving breasts, taking a straining nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard, grazing the sensitive flesh with his teeth and his tongue.

She screamed, her body stiffening, her inner muscles convulsing all around him, her fingernails burning marks into his back. With an answering yell, he thrust into her again, his hips hammering wildly as he came, his hot seed spilling into her.

He slumped to the side, wrapping his arms around her and rolling so that he was on his back and she lay sprawled on top of his chest. His hands idly stroked down her naked back, cupping her buttocks before making their way back up, and it was awhile before either were able to regain their breath, much less talk. Finally, Grimmjow brushed Nel's sweaty bangs from her forehead, tilting her chin up so she could meet his gaze. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

Nel gave her small smile and lifted her shoulder negligently. "I didn't think it was important unless I decided that I wanted to become yours. So I let you take me, knowing full well that I was going to be yours."

Stunned by her words, Grimmjow could only hold her, his hands continuing with their strokes. A few moments later, he murmured, "you're mine. And I never let go of what's mine."


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters

**Author's Notes:** Oh, my gosh. I just went back through the previous two drabbles and notices that glaring typos! DX I apologise to everyone reading this. I shall make a better effort at curbing this distasteful tendency of mine. :(

OK, this time around, another AU drabble. Sensei x student. And I'm trying my hand at using Japanese terms and honourifics, so if I get anything wrong, feel free to let me know.

Thanks **Fostersb** for the request, I'll try to tackle it some time soon. Feel free to send more smut requests in guys. : D

And finally, I had so much trouble writing this for some reason. I think I need to brush up on some more pron reading, this felt incredibly blah to me. Thanks Eloni for helping me through it. *3*

…

III.

Neliel bit her lip as she tried to grade the test scores piled on her desk.

School was about to start for the day, signalling another day closer to when Mr Takami would return from vacation, and she'd have to give up her post and move on. As a substitute teacher, she certainly enjoyed the different schools that she worked at, enjoyed the different atmospheres it had to offer and the variety of students that had helped her shape her outlook on teaching; but she felt that it was definitely time for her to settle down and find a permanent place for her to teach at.

And after so many years of searching, she felt that she had stumbled across the perfect school. A private school that catered extra attention to its students, Azabu Academy was the right fit for Nel, with students who were well-respected as well as respectful, courteous, and well-spoken.

Well, all except for one, Nel thought wryly.

Jaegerjacques-san.

At the thought of him, Nel gripped her marking pen harder, and tried to will herself not to think about him. It worked. For roughly two seconds.

It was hard to not think about him.

She had met him in a bar the night before she was to start at Azabu Academy as a fil-in for Mr. Takami, and she had wanted to celebrate her good fortune at landing a job at such a great high-school. He'd been sitting at the opposite side of the bar, his heavy-lidded gaze roaming the smoke filled room as he nursed his beer. She hadn't paid attention to him at first, was too busy marvelling at her luck, but after her first drink, she had glanced across and met his gaze, his bedroom eyes striking a nerve within her, sending butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She had swallowed and tried to look away, but found herself powerless, and she could do nothing but look on as a slow smirk filled his face before he downed the rest of his beer, the strong column of his throat working as he swallowed, mesmerising Nel. Then, he was on his feet, making his way around the bar to where she sat. Her heart began racing, and when he slid onto stool next to her, she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Lemme buy you another drink," he had murmured, his low, rough voice sending tingles of awareness through her body. She swallowed nervously, accepting the glass that was placed in front of her by the bar tender, deciding to accept this one drink since she was in such a celebratory mood. The cool liquid burned its way down her throat, and she gasped a bit as she struggled with the taste. It wasn't one of her usual spritzers, the alcoholic content more blatant, making her feel light-headed in mere minutes. She had decided that that drink had been enough, had grabbed a handful of nuts, wanting to get something in her to absorb some of the alcohol in her system as she tried to make her way home.

She had nodded her thanks to the light haired stranger before shakily gaining her feet, stumbling outside to make her way home. A steadying arm grabbed her around the waist, and she had looked up into his devilish gaze as he effectively anchored her to his side. She wanted to resist, surely she shouldn't let a stranger have such liberty with her person, but his hold on her was reassuring, holding her up when her legs wanted to give way. "Where do you live?" he had asked, setting an easy pace. She mumbled a reply and he had nodded, guiding her slowly.

Nel swallowed as she remembered what followed.

So decadent was that night.

Nel couldn't remember a time when she had come so much; so fierce were the appetites of the stranger, and the stamina, dear God, the stamina. Thinking of the things he had done to her body, the things that she had let him do, brought a flush to her cheeks, a tightening to her lower body, so that she had to clench her thighs together to keep from moaning aloud.

Nel had never considered herself a loose woman. Had never been into casual sex, but that night had been a night to remember. She had hummed to herself the next morning as she drove into work, her body pleasured beyond belief, her mind clear and cheerful as she set out towards the homeroom class that she was subbing for. She had written her name on the board and greeted the class with such enthusiasm. It had seemed that nothing was going to bring her down.

That was, until she called out Grimmjow's name, and her eyes had roamed the room to land on the face of the same man who had made her scream with pleasure the night before. Flabbergasted, she had stared helplessly as he had grinned back at her, giving her a wink. She swallowed nervously before looking away, anxious to get on with the day, pushing her worried thoughts to the back of her mind for now.

When classes had officially finished for the day, she had sought him out, finding him in the academy's weight room. She had begged his indulgence, leading him to her small office where she had pleaded with him to keep silent on the matter of their tryst.

And like in the manner of all things, there had been a price to pay for the sworn secrecy.

He had locked the door and lifted her up against it, taking her without thought to their surroundings, bringing her effortlessly to climax with his steady thrusts. And from that moment, he often frequented her office, demanding sexual satisfaction, his and hers.

Nel sighed as she clenched her marking pen tighter, willing her mind back to the task at hand. She wasn't going to get any of this work done if she kept letting herself getting distracted.

The sound of the classroom door sliding open and then shut drew her attention, and she looked up to see Grimmjow leaning against the door, a lopsided grin on his face. Nel's heart beat faster, her body flushing with pleasure at the sight of him. She gazed at him for a moment more before the significance of his appearance finally registered within her mind. She gave a breathless gasp, her lips parting with disbelief.

"Sensei, you know what time it is."

"Jaegerjacques-san—"

"I don't think you want to argue with me, sensei. Not if you want your secret exposed."

Nel swallowed and balled her fist. Now wasn't the time, she still had the papers to grade. She bowed her head, and cursed herself for getting into this situation, for her dumb luck with men. But no matter how wrong she felt this was, she was helpless against the sensual spell that he weaved. She sat still as he made his way over, his hand touching her cheek before sliding down to slip inside her blouse, cupping her full breast.

"Get up," he murmured, and she obeyed, letting go of the pen she had been holding and rising to her feet. She could feel his hard body behind hers, and the knowledge of pleasure that body was able to bring her washed through her, making her bite her lip to hold back a moan.

"Get on the desk and kneel on all fours," Grimmjow murmured again. Shocked speechless, Nel turned to face him but was stopped by the arm he wrapped around her frame, bodily lifting her onto the desk. She immediately grabbed onto the edge of the desk to regain her balance, trying to shift without sliding on the papers she had to grade when the sudden touch of his hand on her bottom brought her up short. He smoothed his hand down the curve of it, reaching down to the hem of the pencil skirt she wore before lifting it up, working it up past her thighs and her hips.

She gasped at the first touch to her flesh through her panties, closing her eyes as she tried to fight the pleasure and reason with her student. At this time, anyone could come in and find them in such a compromising position. She felt him pulling at her panties, felt them sliding down her thighs to pool at her knees. She clenched her thighs together, embarrassed at the thought of being exposed in broad daylight. They had always done it before with most of their clothes intact, and so for this to happen was a shock to Nel.

She trembled as his light touch explored the outer folds of her vagina, moaning aloud as he pushed one finger inside her. "Wow, sensei," Grimmjow murmured, a light chuckle sounding from behind her. "You're already wet? Were you thinking of me?"

"N-n-no, not at all."

"You're lying. I bet you were wondering when I'll come and fuck you again."

Nel moaned helplessly as he used another finger to enter her, pushing his two fingers deep within her. She lowered her head to her forearms, giving one last effort at propriety. "Jaegerjacques-san, we shouldn't do this here, anyone could—" she cut off her sentence abruptly as Grimmjow placed his hands on either side of her hips, pulling her back so that he thrust his tongue into her.

It wasn't right, carrying on in such a way in a classroom, but Nel found that she couldn't care about that, not at this time anyway.

She cried out as he licked at her, his tongue thrusting steadily in and out of her, his fingers rubbing on the swollen folds, sliding them up to then rub on her sensitive nub. Her hips flexed with every foray of his tongue, and he tightened his hold on her hips, keeping her still so she could receive his tongue. He loved her for long moments, bringing her to the brink of climax before pulling away, his devilish fingers, his talented tongue pulling away from her body.

She let out a wordless protest at the absence of contact, to which Grimmjow merely grinned, wrapping an arm around her thighs and pulling her back, up and off the desk, placing her on her two feet before him. She didn't protest when he pushed her down onto the desk, when he angled her hips better to receive him. She merely bit her lip, waiting, trembling with eagerness. She felt him yanking at the fastening of his school pants, the movement causing his fingers to brush against her sensitised folds.

Nel let out a high keening sound, rearing up from the desk only to have Grimmjow's firm hand push her back down, and the blunt head of his penis probe at her entrance. She was more then ready for him. He thrust inside her wet, tight sheath, her muscles immediately clamping down in welcome. He paused in his movement, keeping still as her slick muscles caressed his flesh, and he groaned aloud at the pleasure of it, of being inside her. "Fuck, sensei, you feel so good."

She whimpered as she felt him pulse within her, needing to feel the drag of his penis, the heavy thrusts that brought her to the brink of unconsciousness. She rotated her ass against him, trying to entice him to move within her, but he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her hips still. She wanted to yell in frustration, she wanted to pound him with her fists. He always did this to her, whenever it started to feel good to her, whenever she wanted a good, hard ride, he'd purposely slow it down, just to drive her crazy.

She tried to urge him on. "Jaegerjacques-san! We don't have time. Please!"

"I'll let you have it," he muttered, tightening his hold around her waist, his iron-grip prohibiting all movement. A slight thrust of his hips caused his cock to rub against her, the movement eliciting a wild cry from her. He gave another slow rub, then another, and another, until Nel was whimpering, pleading, begging him for release. He clenched his teeth, fighting the surge of orgasm that rose within him, wanting for her to come first.

He moved his free hand, and his fingers immediately sought out her lush breast, its nipple stabbing his palm as he cupped it, massaging her flesh until she arched within his hold, no longer able to withstand the onslaught of pleasure. She clutched desperately at the arm around her waist, her nails digging into his arm as she clenched her inner muscles, her clasp enveloping more of his slow, invading flesh.

The feel of her sheath tightening around him was more then he could take, and he couldn't restrain himself anymore. Giving a low growl, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back as he let go and pounded into her. He watched as her lips parted on a moan, as her eyes closed with every thrust, as the delicate flush of imminent release coloured her skin.

The sudden sound of footsteps and voices within the corridor had Grimmjow pausing for but a mere second, letting go of her hair, before continuing with his thrusts. Nel cast a wide eyed look of shock over her shoulder at him, attempting to rear up from the desk, but he mercilessly pushed her back down onto the desk, continuing to move in and out of her. "Jaegerjacques-san, no! Someone's coming."

"Shh," he muttered, not missing a beat with his hips. "I can't stop now, even if I wanted to. Besides, its fucking hot knowing someone can find us like this."

Nel let out a gasp of dismay, trying once again to get up from her position, but he ruthlessly held her down as he continued to pleasure her. The voices drew closer until it was right out the classroom door, and Nel closed her eyes, dropping her head onto the desk, sure that they were about to be discovered. But long moments passed and the voices continued down the hall, signalling the all clear.

Relief at not being discovered rushed through her body, mingling with the pleasure from their coupling, heightening her response. She let out a moan, letting him know that she was getting close. His thrusts were no longer measured, the mindless need for orgasm overriding all finesse. His fingers slid from her breasts to between her legs, and he sought the bundle of nerves between the swollen folds, plucking at it with quick strokes. She screamed, her muscles tensing, her body arching back against him as she clamped down on him. The feel of her release brought on Grimmjow's, and he spewed his seed inside her with a grunt, his body jerking against hers as he climaxed.

He slumped down on her, breathing hard, his body giving last minute twinges of pleasure in the aftermath. It was a few minutes before they could regain their breath, before they could regain their senses, before they could regain their clothes. Grimmjow gave a smirk as he zipped up his pants, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as Nel pulled down her skirt, smoothing out some of the creases, satisfaction evident in the relaxed expression on her face. It was a tremendous prop to his ego, and he couldn't help but plant a long, hot kiss on her lips, using his tongue to rub against hers.

He pulled back, grinning at the bemused expression on Nel's face. He brushed a stray bang from her face before turning and making his way to the classroom door with a cocky swagger.

"Thanks for your help, sensei. I'll see you later in class."


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters

**Author's Notes:** OK, this drabble is dedicated to Fostersb who requested a gentler version of Grimmjow during sex. It's not as romantic as you probably would have liked it and I'm not exactly sure the sex is as hot as the previous drabbles, but all the same, I hope you enjoy it. ;D

And le gasp! An update not on a Friday?

…

IV.

Honestly, if Neliel had known how much Grimmjow was going to be affected by her off-hand remark, she wouldn't have made it in the first place.

It had been several days since The Incident. They had just finished one of their sizzling, toe-curling, marathon love-making sessions. Nel had moved to shift onto her side when her sore muscles gave a twinge of unease. She had then given the off-hand remark of whether Grimmjow knew how to take things slowly with her.

She was met with dead silence.

Nel turned to peer at Grimmjow, noting the clenched jaw, an obvious sign that he wasn't pleased. She brushed her fingers against his jaw-line, and moved to make amends before Grimmjow's attitude got the better of him. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm perfectly content with the sex."

"What exactly is it about my technique that you don't like?"

"Nothing, Grimmjow. I was just saying that in all the time that we've had sex, I've never had you take it slow before."

"Because your fucking moans tell me to fuck you harder and faster, that's why."

"Grimmjow!" Nel cried, her face tainting pink.

"But if you want it slow, sure, I can give it to you slow."

And over the course of the next three days, Grimmjow tried to prove just that.

The first time he had tried to prove it, they had been in the kitchen, with Nel standing at the stove cooking breakfast. He'd moved to stand behind her, nuzzling her neck, toying with the wisps of hair on the back of her neck. Giggling, she had grabbed at his hand, bringing it up to gently bite on his forefinger before sucking it gently in her mouth. Before he knew it, he had turned her and lifted her on top of the kitchen bench, lifting her nightgown and taking her with abandonment.

He'd had a burnt breakfast that morning.

The following night, he had decided to woo her while he was half-distracted. Since there was a football match on that night, he believed it to be the perfect opportunity. It had all started as planned, Nel was busy reading over a few documents for work as she leaned against his side while he watched the game, his fingers every so often rubbing her shoulder in soft touches. It had only been a few minutes of brief touches, but as soon as Nel had finished her reading, she had set her eyes on something a lot more interesting, and Grimmjow had almost exploded when her attention had shifted down south. Literally.

He couldn't remember who the hell won that game. Nor did he blame his lack of control on himself. It was Nel's fault; if she hadn't gone down on him, he would have been able to control himself. Maybe.

The third night, Grimmjow decided that maybe it was his lucidity that was at fault. He stopped at a bar before heading home from work, and drank a few too many beers. He had whistled vacantly while walking up the stairs of his home, his arm slung over Nel's shoulder negligently, a grin plastered on his face.

Twenty minutes later, Grimmjow had flopped onto his back, breathing hard and scowling at the ceiling. Nel had snuggled into his side, her content sigh filling the room, but he couldn't relax. Really, why couldn't he take his time with her? Why was the sex between them always so fast, always so urgent, always so needy? Why couldn't he take her gently?

It was hell on his concentration at work.

He had given a surly reply to his assistant's quiet morning greeting, asking not to be disturbed. He had then sat at his desk, his feet propped up on the table as he considered possible reasons on why he couldn't take it slow. As content as Nel apparently was with their sex life, he didn't want any of his bed partners having any complaints about him, especially not Nel.

Lost in thought, Grimmjow hadn't noticed his associate partner leaning casually against the frame of his door, nor did he notice the quizzical look he gave him before a knowing smirk covered his face. Clearing his throat, Ichigo grinned as a disgruntled Grimmjow cast his gaze over at him. "Either my assistant forgot to mention to you that I didn't want to be disturbed, or you have comprehension difficulties, Kurosaki."

"Nah, she told me but I decided to come anyway, seeing as we have a boardroom meeting with the executives in ten minutes."

Grimmjow cursed and gained his feet, opening his desk files to look for the relevant files to the meeting. He really needed to get this situation figured out; he couldn't risk any mistakes with the job.

Following Ichigo's lead, they silently made their way to the elevators that would take them to the executive floor, riding in continued silence to the secured floor. Ichigo broke the silence with a casual remark. "Woman troubles?"

A fierce scowl covered Grimmjow's face, and he folded his arms. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You being all moody? Its gotta be woman troubles."

Grimmjow cursed silently before shaking his head. "Not that it's any of your business but it's not that."

The elevator dinged, signalling their arrival on the floor. As the doors slid open, Ichigo shrugged, tossing over his shoulder. "The sooner you admit that you actually care, the better off you'll be."

Grimmjow thought about it throughout the day. Thought about it til he was in a foul mood. Admit that he actually cared for Nel? That would make him weak, and he was anything but weak. Grimmjow scowled, mentally cursing Ichigo for his interference. What would he know anyway? That guy wasn't as manly as he was.

He was quiet when he got home, quiet all throughout dinner. He wasn't going to let this go on any further; he was going to prove himself a capable lover tonight.

Grimmjow waited until Nel finished showering, waited while she went through her nightly ritual of facial products before slipping into one of her silk sleeping gowns. She switched off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into relative darkness; the only light present was the shafts of moonlight that filtered in through the blinds.

He scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist before nuzzling her neck. She sighed softly but remained still. Frowning at her lack of response, Grimmjow placed hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck and along her shoulder, his hand drawing small circles on her stomach before sliding up her body slowly to cup a breast. He circled the nipple with his thumb, slowly enticing it into a hardened nub, causing her to shudder delicately in his arms.

"Nel," he murmured, his free hand moving to cup the opposite breast, giving it the same treatment as the other. Neliel writhed in pleasure, in anticipation, moving to turn within his embrace, but Grimmjow's arm tightened around her waist, prohibiting her from moving. All she could do was lie in his arms and enjoy his sensual torture.

He hooked his fingers under the flimsy straps of her nightgown, sliding them off her shoulder and down her arm, kissing her delicate skin, his mouth following the path of the strap. Her hips thrust back against his, the cheeks of her ass cuddling against his aroused penis. He gave a muffled groan before focusing his attention on Nel again, his hard, callused fingers sliding over the silk material covering her breasts, her stomach to lightly graze her woman's mound, keeping his touch feather soft.

"Don't move," Grimmjow murmured, lifting the hem of her nightgown to her hips, the feel of her bare flesh going to his head faster than any wine could. His fingers smoothed over the soft flesh of her thighs, moving up to the folds at the juncture. He rubbed the folds before parting them, his fingers moving to penetrate the already slick entrance. Nel moaned with pleasure as his fingers entered her, his palm cupping her woman's mound, grinding against her in a circular motion. She let out a choked cry.

"Grimmjow," she breathed, need evident in her tone. That breathy little moan of hers starting a slow burn in his gut. He grasped her chin, turning her head so that he could his her, his hard, hungry mouth closing over hers, his demand fierce and savage with need.

"You fucking make me crazy," he growled against her lips, his tongue plunging into her mouth, touching hers and demanding a response. Another whimper escaped Nel as the hard pressure of Grimmjow's mouth caused a surge of heat to wash through her, his kiss growing more forceful by the minute.

Without breaking the kiss, Grimmjow yanked at the front of her bodice, pulling the satin material down to bunch at her waist before filling his palms with Nel's naked breasts, rubbing the nipples with the calloused pads of his thumbs, sending white hot bolts of pleasure from her breasts to her loins. A desperate sound burst from Nel's throat, and she arched her back, rubbing her breasts against his palms while trying to roll over and face Grimmjow.

He pulled away from her mouth, growling at her not to move while one of his hands slipped down her body, returning back to the cleft between her legs. He didn't ease her into the onslaught of pleasure, he threw her headlong into it, his fingers searching out and finding the hidden nub between her moist flesh, rubbing, plucking, alternating between both hard and light touches until she was writhing in frenzied need.

Gasping, she begged, "Grimmjow! Stop it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Not yet," he murmured, placing quick hard kisses along her shoulder. "Just lie there and let me touch you til you're ready."

"I'm ready!" Nel cried in frustration, her hands clutching at the bed sheets as she moved against Grimmjow, rubbing her ass against his jutting penis again. Growling, Grimmjow grabbed her thigh, lifting it and pulling it back over his own, opening her body up for him. He pushed into her slowly, his free hand going to her stomach to anchor her to him as he thrust within her, going deep.

Her inner clasp clamped down around him eagerly, milking him, and Grimmjow clenched his teeth as the hard urge to pound into her til orgasm rose within him. Ignoring the desperate need, he started an easy pace, listening to her whimpers, her cries as she strained ever so closer to orgasm. Suddenly, her body stiffened, and she gave a high keening sound as she came. Grimmjow held himself still within her as she turned her head to muffle her sounds of pleasure into the pillow.

When she was able to breath again, Grimmjow slowly brought her to readiness again with his hands, his mouth, his tongue. He resumed his earlier pace, tightening his hold around her waist as her earlier climax made it harder for him to maintain an even pace. She climaxed again, crying out, her hands clutching at him. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, no longer able to hold back, and he buried his head into her hair as he shuddered with his own release.

In the quietness that followed, with Grimmjow's fingers stroking slowly, soothingly over her body, Nel lay exhausted, her body throbbing with spent pleasure. She turned her head to look back at him, a lazy smile covering her face. "If I ever have the bad taste to complain about your lovemaking, please shut me up."

Grimmjow smirked in reply. "My pleasure."


End file.
